


Waiting (Love)

by NimueOfTheNorth



Category: Criminal Minds, NCIS
Genre: M/M, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 15:03:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9767342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NimueOfTheNorth/pseuds/NimueOfTheNorth
Summary: The table set, dinner cooked, the one thing missing was his lover. On the 14th of February of all days.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is half of my response to the Forever Angst Love and Friendship Valentine’s Challenge. I didn't get the second story finished in time so you only get the love for now.

He was not looking at his watch again. Just no. 

He had a new spy novel to entertain himself with and it was a really good one. This new author he’d discovered at the bookstore really brought some fresh ideas into the old genre. He liked the series she was writing a lot.

There was no need to look at the watch as it wouldn’t change anything. Knowing the time wouldn’t make his partner magically appear and seeing as he’d only turned the pages twice since he last looked there couldn’t be all that many minutes gone by anyway.

Even though he was reading really slowly today. 

Because he was distracted. 

Because he was worried.

Because his lover should have been home three hours ago.

Damn it! He tossed his book into the corner of the couch, frustrated with his inability to enjoy it. He ran his fingers through his hair, trying to get a grip on his emotions.

It shouldn’t be such a big deal, he wasn’t the kind to sit at home anxiously with circling thoughts. He wasn’t even mad just... disappointed. And a little worried.

Normally he‘d get at least a text message to inform him of any delay, if possible there‘d be a call with an explanation. So nothing at all was a little worrisome.

 _See how it feels being the one at home waiting?_ He snorted. His inner voice right then sounded exactly like Haley. A friendly teasing Haley, because Aaron had eventually managed to make his peace with everything that happened. 

His lover had had quite a hand in that. When Aaron had pushed Tony to work through his issues and let go of the past for a better present and future, Tony had demanded that he should do the same. And somehow, together, with pushing, prodding, and brushing each other the wrong way every now and then, they had both gotten better about it. It was still work in progress.

So yes, being the one at home waiting sucked. Didn’t matter that he knew the other side of the situation more than well enough. 

And today of all days.

14th of February.

The invasion of everything heart-shaped and pink.

Not that Aaron usually cared much about Valentine’s Day. He’d always gladly done whatever his, mostly female, partners wanted, but for him the day could have passed by unnoticed and uncelebrated like any normal day. He did appreciate Garcia’s special Valentine’s Day strawberry cupcakes. This particular version was only ever baked mid-February and whatever she did differently to the regular strawberry cupcakes, Aaron could eat a whole batch of them.

He could do without the rest of the holiday, though.

But this year was different.

For one, the 14th was a Friday and the beginning of a weekend off for both of them. Two, Jack was having a sleepover at a friend’s house that would continue as a birthday party most of tomorrow. And three, it was their first Valentine’s day living together in their new house.

There had already been a few firsts since they moved: First Halloween in a new neighbourhood, first Christmas with a proper fireplace and a snowman in the backyard, first New Year’s Eve party they hosted together for all their friends.

Not to mention christening most of the rooms during the first month.

And for some weird reason that had made Aaron want to do something special for their first Valentine’s Day in the house as well. Not going out or anything too fancy. Just a really nice evening for the two of them.

He'd gotten out of work early to quite a few comments from his coworkers. The teasing had quickly given way to woots and scrambling when he told everyone to pack up and get out of there as well.

Garcia had even given him a peck on the cheek and commented "Being in love suits you, my not so stern anymore leader." She'd also pushed a box of cupcakes into his hands and hadn't taken no for an answer.

Aaron had picked Jack up from Jessica and had spend a few hours with his son, helping with some homework, wrapping the birthday gift and packing a bag for the night. They even had some time to play a new board game Spencer had given Jack as reward for doing well on a math competition. Aaron had been beaten spectacularly.

After dropping Jack off for his party, he'd bravely tackled the grocery store and bought all the makings for a paella and Tony's favourite breakfast.

Right now he was more than happy that the paella would handle being heated up again well. His stomach was growling at him but he was determined to wait for his lover. Somehow eating Valentine's dinner alone felt like the worst option available.

He gloomily looked at his tossed aside book again and then caved and took a look at his watch.

Tony was now officially three and a half hours late compared to his normal finishing time. He got up and paced, not sure what he wanted to do. He had always hated being called and asked and nagged at and he'd promised himself he wouldn't do that to any partner of his. He didn't want to come across as controlling or worse, not trusting. But he wasn't sure how much longer he could take the total lack of information.

Tony had a bit of a talent for trouble after all.

Just when he reached for his phone to try and get a hold of his missing lover he heard a key turn in the front door lock and hurried over there.

“Tony, I was beginning to worry.”

Tony threw a pointed look at the phone still in his hand. “Only beginning? I’m sorry I didn’t call. Things got sorta hectic and suddenly my phone took swimming lessons down the Potomac and you know how these things can go.”

“I hope you didn’t end up in the Potomac.” Aaron took a very close look and thankfully Tony didn’t seem like he’d taken a dive into the icy waters.

“No, no worries. Only my phone ended up in the water.” Tony was trying to get out of his coat and the not quite hidden vince and awkward movements gave Aaron a pretty good idea what was wrong.

“Let me help you.” He put the phone aside and instead gingerly pulled the coat down shoulders and arms. Underneath he found Tony’s jacket and dress shirt missing. Instead he had a bandage around his left upper arm and the t-shirt sleeve had been cut away.

“What happened? How badly are you hurt?”

“It’s not bad, I promise. Can we sit and order pizza or something?”

“Tony...”

“I’m not trying to avoid telling you. I’m just really hungry and tired.”

Aaron nodded. “I cooked.”

“You...” Tony was standing in the entrance to the living room that also held their more formal dining table. He was looking at a very nicely set table for two. It wasn’t anything over the top, just that tad more care than they’d take for a normal meal in the kitchen, cloth napkins, candles yet to be lit, the good china. “You more than cooked. Aaron, I’m so sorry.” He turned towards Aaron and pressed a chaste, apologetic kiss full of emotions against his lips.

“Not your fault. We both know the job. I was just worried when I didn’t hear from you. Happy Valentine’s Day.”

Tony smiled that smile that Aaron had fallen for and that only he got. He pulled Aaron in with his good arm and kissed him again with more intensity, Aaron allowing his relief to show in the way he kissed back. “Happy Valentine’s Day, Aaron. Our first in our house.” the smile turned cheeky.

Aaron just shrugged and let out a breath of pent up tension. “Yeah.”

“So... What’s for dinner?”

That earned Tony a snort and a head-shake. “I made a paella, I just have to heat it up again. Or we can order pizza if you prefer, it’ll keep.”

“As if I would pick delivered pizza over your home cooked food. But maybe I could change into some sweats while you get food on the table? Sorry if my outfit won’t match the decor but it seems to be one of these days.”

“I couldn’t care less about your outfit coordinating with the decor, I just want you here and safe. Now go and get changed. Call if you need help.”

“Will do.” Tony actually gave him a slap on the butt before he retreated up the stairs.

Aaron went into the kitchen and turned on the heat under the pan. He needed this opportunity to calm down more than he was willing to admit. And he was fairly certain he would need his calm to get through Tony telling his tale. A lover in law enforcement was a nightmare for someone who had such a sore spot when it came to loved ones in danger.

He was still standing there stirring the paella when warm strong arms encircled him from behind. “You alright?“

“Shouldn’t I be asking you that question?”

“You already did and this isn’t a one way street.” Tony’s stomach grumbled noticeably and made Aaron laugh. “Well, it does smell delicious. Ready yet?”

“Yeah, let’s eat.”

Aaron set their plates on the table and only filled their glasses with water. The wine would have to wait for another occasion, because even mild pain meds did not mix well with alcohol where Tony was concerned.

They ate in silence for a little while and Tony dug in with a healthy appetite. “Dessert or seconds?”

“What’s for dessert?”

“Garcia’s Valentine’s Strawberry Cupcakes.“

“Mmmm, I’ll take... both!”

Aaron smiled and it actually came easily. If Tony could eat and joke like this, it couldn’t be too bad. He dutifully brought in a second plate of paella and strategically put the cupcakes down on the coffee table.

It worked because while Aaron put the dishes in the washer, after outright forbidding Tony to help, his lover made himself comfortable on the couch, just where Aaron wanted him. Coming back into the living room he settled into the corner of their large couch and pulled Tony between his legs. Tony didn’t need much encouragement to snuggle against Aaron’s chest.

“So, are you going to tell me?”

“It’s almost banal, all things considered. Shortly before Gibbs would have let us go, we got a hit on a BOLO from an open case we had set aside but not quite declared cold yet. Remember the janitor who had installed cameras in the female barracks and had shared the videos online?”

“Yeah, I remember that one.”

“Anyway, we find the guy more or less where he was spotted, he makes a runner - because that’s such an innovative idea and promises tons of success - we had to split up, I corner him on a small pier. I was just about to call for the others when the idiot suddenly produces a weapon from where ever. He got one shot of, that grazed me and sent my phone flying into the river. Bad luck for him I still had my weapon in my right hand and he got one in the shoulder. By then the others showed up and secured him. Case closed.”

“I’m more interested in you, to be honest. Did you go to the hospital or did you only allow Ducky to patch you up?”

“I only allow this because I know you respect Ducky, you know. But I actually let McGee take me to the ER, mostly because Ducky had a date and I didn’t want to make him late. It got all cleaned up, I have a few pretty stitches to be safe and got my antibiotics shot. I even almost didn’t complain.”

“I just... I worry about you. And I know I haven’t always been the best example on this, but the thought that you might not take proper care of you, that you tend to take risks... I don’t want to lose you.” Aaron’s voice caught a little. Even with the two of them moving in together he hadn’t quite acknowledged or allowed himself to acknowledge just how important Tony had become to him.

“Hey there,” Tony twisted a little so that he could look Aaron in the eyes and cradled his face in his hand. “I’m much too stubborn, you won’t get rid of me that easy. I held on when I had a lot less to fight for, I sure as hell won’t give in now that I have all of this to come home to. So you better get used to being stuck with me.”

Aaron did his best to smile, but the knot in his stomach was still getting in the way. “I rather enjoy being stuck with you.”

“What a lucky coincident.”

Their lips met and brushed and tongues started to tease and tangle. They kissed unhurriedly, the cupcakes forgotten. Hands wandered and caressed, seeking skin under untucked shirts, exchanging warmth and reassurance.

They kept it tender and didn’t try to arouse each other, at least not more than their close proximity inevitably brought along.

Eventually Tony laid down with his head on Aaron’s chest again and just let himself be held. Having his lover’s arms around him was a comfort he hadn’t known before this relationship started and it had never been something he thought he wanted or needed. Now, he wasn’t willing to even imagine giving this up again. He let his eyes close when Aaron started to brush his fingers through his hair and drifted in that wonderful state between sleeping and waking where time loses all meaning.

Aaron was wide awake but holding Tony like this did a lot to settle his inner turmoil. It had been a fight with himself to allow his emotions for Tony and the relationship that grew out of them. He could never regret it. Some fears would probably always stay with him, but this man made his life so much richer.

He roused Tony before his lover could completely fall asleep and prodded him up. He would mercilessly tease him the next day about how cute he was almost sleepwalking to their bedroom. Tony gracelessly crawled into the bed and demanded Aaron hurry up and get back to cuddling him.

Once they were laying spooned against each other with Aaron’s arms again safely slung around Tony and Tony already softly snoring, Aaron thought about how this Valentine’s Day hadn’t been quite what he had planned, but in the end he couldn’t imagine a place he’d rather be.


End file.
